


An Unexpectedly Smashing Commercial

by FieryBlitz



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Unexpectables (Podcast)
Genre: Commercials, Parody, Short One Shot, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryBlitz/pseuds/FieryBlitz
Summary: Something has gone horribly wrong in the wacky and fantastical world of Alivast.Introducing The Smashing Unexpectables, where all your favorite characters come toe-to-toe in one 4 Player, star-studded slam fest!Only on the Sweet Dragon Kenkube.





	An Unexpectedly Smashing Commercial

(For the full effect of this fanfic, you’ll want this playing in the background. [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKK0OjueX4A ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKK0OjueX4A))

In the vast sunflower covered fields of Alivast, Greckles, Panic, Monty, Task, and Borky are holding hands and frolicking through the field. Bright smiles on their smiles on their faces, glimmers of unwavering hope twinkling in their eyes.

Truly, absolute nothing could go wrong with this wonder day.

Absolutely nothing at all.

Task grinned mischievously and gave Monty a swift kick at her ankle and sent her tumbling into the grass. Greckles, Borky, and Panic all gasped in horror of what Task just did. “Why you little…!” Borky swiftly slammed his fist on Borky’s head, making him stick his tongue out to the side and go cross-eyed before falling right onto his butt.

Panic and Borky do a double team and proceed to pummel Task quite viciously while Greckles, wanting none of this crap, tries to sneak off. Just a shame Borky took notice and grabbed him by the ankles, swinging him around in circles before swinging overhead and slammed him on top of Task.

Panic gets out Catharsis and lifts it up overhead and prepares a downward swing, but Borky has become too invested in the sudden brawl and kicks him to the side.

Task, having enough of being bullied and embodying the wrath of one thousand bees, forces Greckles off of him and jumps, latching onto Borky’s face and proceeds to give him several knee kicks to his face.

**[“Something has gone horribly wrong in the wacky and wonderful world of Alivast.”]**

In the palace of the Silver King, Borky swings his fist at Greckles, sending him flying back in a smoke trail.

In Fleur de Morte’s forest, Greckles tries to ambush Task by throwing Caltrops in his face, only for a large, black round to spawn out of thin air in time to get hit by the Caltrops and explode, hitting both the Rogue and Ranger and send them flying away dramatically. Fleur de Morte pointed and laughed at their misfortune.

**[“Introducing The Smashing Unexpectables, where all your favorite characters come toe-to-toe in one 4 Player, star-studded slam fest!”]**

Greckles is letting out a laser piercing scream as he’s thrown across the air by Borky again, with Panic just standing by and watching his blue friend fly through the air with about as much grace as when Borky fought Helga.

Back in Fleur de Mort’es forest, Darkus tries to rush at Task, only to trip up when the Kobold sweeps the feet with his bow, uppercut punch him into the air, and strike him with three arrow, blasting him off into the sky. Fleur de Morte was impressed and clapped for Task.

Back in the Silver King’s castle, Greckles does the Katon no Jutsu and casts Fire Bolt at Task’s face.

Panic gets a potshot in and gives Task a simple punch to the gut and quickly backs off. Just in time to see Greckles get thrown by Borky again, only this time he was prepared and proceeded to spread his arms and legs out, taking his flight with the dignity and grace of a beautiful swan.

**[“Only on the Sweet Dragon Kenkube.”]**

Morty, having enough of this crap, gets up, dusts herself off, rolls up her sleeves, and snaps her fingers to summon a humongous hammer, making an overhead swing and bonking Task right on the head.

Task fell onto the ground, making the derpiest smile in the realm with tiny angel-winged Winters flying circles over his head and making tweeting bird noises.

*Only Task was hurt in the making of this commercial.


End file.
